


What Lies Within The Mansion

by animatedrose



Category: Ao Oni, Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haunted mansion, Insanity, M/M, Repeating Events, dimensional paper charm, from my old fanfiction.net account, mostly Ao Oni with elements of Corpse Party, old, rewinding time, trapped in a mansion, unlikely to be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Everyone always thought Hiroshi Takagawa was a strange kid.

And that was _before_ we heard the rumors.

He didn’t like sports. He didn’t like to make friends. He kept everyone away from himself. He treated everyone like pests. There was one thing he continually wanted people to know about himself.

“There’s no such thing as monsters. It’s scientifically impossible.”

None of us knew why he said it all the time. Everybody knows monsters don’t exist. They’re just creatures from stories meant to scare kids into behaving properly. Why was Hiroshi so obsessed with that fact?

Then we heard the rumors.

Everybody around Hiroshi seemed to mysteriously vanish. Some say it’s accidental. Others call it a curse.

Family…

Friends…

Teachers…

Classmates…

Anyone and everyone that got too close to Hiroshi…

They all just…disappeared…

And they were never heard from…ever again…

Maybe we should’ve taken it as a warning sign. But we didn’t. We were just a class full of teenagers. Teenagers full of attitude with no room for fear. We weren’t scared. If anything, this excited us. It gave us a challenge to overcome—get close to Hiroshi and see if you disappear.

So that’s what we did. That whole year was spent forcing Hiroshi to acknowledge and spend time with all of us. If anything, I have to say I was the most successful.

I suddenly wish I wasn’t.

I should’ve listened to Hiroshi. Listened to the rumors. If we had, none of this could’ve happened. Hell, Hiroshi warned me himself before it happened! If I had just left when he told me to, I might’ve…

…

…

…

…

Not that it matters. It’s already too late. None of us can be saved. Hiroshi knew that. That’s why he tried to warn me.

How ironic…

I was the one to get the closest to Hiroshi. I was the one he tried to save before we all…

In light of all that’s happened…and how it all ended…I can’t hate Hiroshi… Not completely, at least. He tried to save me. I was just too stupid to listen.

“Takuro? Takuro!”

Maybe if I had…listened, that is…this wouldn’t have happened. I would’ve never ended up here. I wouldn’t be…

“Takuro! Damn it, Takuro, I told you! Why didn’t you listen to me? Takuro!”

Oh…

Hiroshi’s crying? Funny, I never saw him do that before. We barely got him to smile and laugh before all this. Now he’s crying because of me. How funny…

“Damn it, Takuro! Why didn’t you just leave? I told you not to come! Why don’t you ever listen, you bastard?! Takuro!”

I can feel blood pouring out of me. From my chest, my throat, my mouth… It just won’t stop.

“I warned you! I fucking warned you! Why wouldn’t you damn well listen, Takuro?!”

I can’t help but smile, despite my bloody appearance. Hiroshi looks so upset… He deserves to be.

“Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!! I tried to tell you to get out but you… You never listen! The one time I try to stop someone and they ignore me completely! Damn it, Takuro!”

“…Hiro…shi…”

“Takuro? Don’t talk! You’ll—”

“You know…what I…think…?”

“…What?”

I’m smiling. I probably look like some insane killer just before he dies at the hands of the cops. I don’t mind.

“I hope…that you…”

I’m coughing, blood splashing my clothes and Hiroshi’s. He doesn’t flinch away. No surprise there. He’s far too used to this by now. It’s almost sickening.

“That I…what? What is it, Takuro?”

I smile again. How cruel can I possibly be, I wonder?

“I hope…that you die in here…so that this…can never happen again…”

From the look on his face, I’ve been impossibly cruel just now. I don’t mind. He deserves it. I don’t hate him for all that’s happened, but I’ll never be able to forgive him.

Sorry, bud, but that’s the truth. Take it or leave it. I’m not changing my mind…not this time.

“Takuro?”

…

“Takuro!”

…

“TAKURO!!”

…

It was raining outside when I died. I wonder if God was crying for all the lives lost in this place… All the blood spilled… All the betrayals dealt… All the insanity created…

I wish God had struck this place down with a bolt of lightning. I wish God had burned it to the ground and left nothing but ash. I wish God had stopped this at its very beginning.

Maybe then, none of us would’ve disappeared…


	2. Oni 1: The Friendship Charm

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“Chillax, dude! It’s just a paper charm. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“You said some anonymous person sent this e-mail to you?”

“Yeah! I was freaked out at first until I saw what was in it! This is EXACTLY what we need!”

“I don’t consent to this.”

“You don’t get a choice, Hiroshi! Come on! Get over here!”

“I said I don—Hey! Get off of me! AAGH!!”

A bunch of students are gathered in an empty classroom, the desks shoved against the walls to make room in the center for the teens to mingle. Most of the teens are gathered in a circle, all of them gripping part of a strange human-shaped paper doll. Two older boys are yanking a bespectacled silver-haired teen over to the rest of the group, the silver-haired teen struggling with all his might to escape the grip of the older boys.

“Come on, Hiroshi! It’ll be fun!” one of them declared.

“Yeah, man! Chillax! It’s not like it’ll kill you or something!” the other laughed.

“Guys, stop it! If Hiroshi doesn’t want to participate—” a chestnut-haired girl started to say, only to be interrupted by the classroom door sliding open with a CLACK noise.

“Hey! Who didn’t call me to the party?” said the intruder, a redhead teen wearing the same gray school uniform as the other boys present.

“Hey, Takuro! I thought you weren’t coming?” said one of the boys, tall with slicked-back blonde hair, yanking the silver-haired teen toward the group.

“Not coming? To a friendship charm ceremony? Of course I am, Takeshi!” the redhead, Takuro declared. “Blame Hiroshi for trying to talk me out of it via text.”

“It’s just a paper charm! It won’t actually work!” the silver-haired teen, Hiroshi, barked as he struggled to free himself from his classmates. “Let me go, Takeshi!”

“Takuro, help! Hiroshi won’t join in!” the other boy, a raven-haired teen with freckles, whined as he pulled Hiroshi along.

“Let him go, guys. I’ll deal with it,” Takuro reassured, waving the other two boys away.

Takeshi and the freckled raven-haired teen scampered back to the main group. Hiroshi huffed, brushing himself off and readjusting his glasses. He glared at the group before looking at Takuro, frowning.

“I told you not to come!” he hissed.

“And I told you that I wasn’t listening to you,” Takuro shrugged good-naturedly, smiling. “What’s the big deal? It’s just a friendship charm. Why are you so worked up about it?”

“It’s stupid. Nothing will actually happen. It won’t cement anyone’s friendship, especially not mine,” Hiroshi growled.

“Come on, Hiroshi. It’s just for fun, we all know that,” Takuro replied, undeterred by his friend’s foul mood. “Let’s just do it.”

“No! I don’t want you doing it! Just leave!” Hiroshi snapped, glaring at the redhead.

“What’s wrong? Scared of me making friends other than you?” Takuro teased playfully, grabbing Hiroshi’s arm. “Come on! We’re doing it and that’s final!”

“Let me go! Takuro, I’m not kidding! Stop!” Hiroshi shouted, clawing at the redhead’s arm.

Takuro reached the rest of the group, who quickly made room for the pair. Takuro grabbed a piece of the paper doll with his free hand. Takeshi, standing on Hiroshi’s other side, grabbed the bespectacled teen’s free hand and forced it to grab the paper doll. Hiroshi thrashed briefly before surrendering, gripping Takuro’s hand in a death-grip.

“Okay, so there’s…31 of us here. Man, that’s gonna be a lot of ‘God, we beg of you’s,” the freckled raven-haired teen commented.

“Let’s just do this and get it over with,” Hiroshi grumbled.

“Okay, everyone! In your head, say ‘God, we beg of you’ 31 times! Don’t lose count because if we say it too few or too many times, the charm won’t work!” the freckled raven-haired teen declared. “Ready…set…go!”

Hiroshi sighed, leaning against Takuro’s right side. The redhead chuckled before thinking of the phrase, repeating it. Keeping count was hard, Takuro admitted to that. It didn’t help that he had a nagging feeling that Hiroshi wasn’t doing it.

_Always the spoilsport, huh, Hiroshi?_ Takuro thought with a smirk.

After a minute or two, Takuro was pretty sure he’d counted out 31 ‘God, we beg of you’ phrases in his head. Some of the other kids were already looking up, having finished. When everyone was up, the freckled teen voiced the next step.

“Now that we’ve all said it, pull on the charm until it rips! We should all have a chunk!” he cried. “Ready…set…go!”

The paper doll promptly ripped apart under the force of 31 teens yanking on it. Takuro chuckled as he looked at his tiny scrap, frowning when he saw Hiroshi holding a larger chunk. The freckled teen piped up again.

“Everyone has one? Good! You’ve got to hold on to these or the charm won’t work!” he declared. “I suggest sticking them in your nametag or wallet.”

The class scattered throughout the room, laughing and chattering happily over the charm’s apparent success. Takuro turned to Hiroshi, smiling. The silver-haired teen still looked mad.

“See? Nothing bad happened. You freaked out over nothing,” Takuro chuckled, patting Hiroshi’s shoulder. “…You gonna let go of my hand yet?”

“…It’s not over…”

“What?” Takuro stared down at the shorter teen curiously. “What’s not over? Takeshi and Kenta dragging you to our social events? Yeah, that’ll likely never end.”

Hiroshi suddenly tightened his grip, crushing Takuro’s hand in his. The redhead yelped, instinctively trying to pull his hand free. Hiroshi kept holding on.

“Ow! Dude, you’re crushing my hand!” Takuro pointed out.

“Don’t let go, Takuro. I don’t want to lose you,” Hiroshi said softly.

“Lose me?” Takuro repeated, baffled. “What do you mean by—”

The room suddenly lurched, throwing most of the teens to the floor. The entire building began to shake, sending desks crashing onto their sides and the teacher’s podium slamming into the chalkboard behind it. Most of the teens began screaming, trying to get to the door.

“Earthquake!”

“Everyone, get under your desks!”

“We’re going to die!”

“The door won’t budge!”

“We’re trapped!”

“Somebody, help us!”

Takuro stumbled about, desperately trying to reach the teacher’s desk. He yanked Hiroshi behind him. Upon reaching it, he yanked Hiroshi behind it before following himself.

“I warned you not to come,” Hiroshi whispered, clutching his knees to his chest.

“Hiroshi!” Takuro grabbed his friend’s shoulders, shaking him. “What’s going on?!”

“I warned you… I warned you… I warned you…”

“Damn it, Hiroshi!” Takuro cursed, shoving Hiroshi back under the teacher’s desk.

A loud series of cracks and crunches caused the redhead to bolt upright and look over the desk. His classmates were screaming the floor broke up, chunking of it falling into a bottomless black pit beneath the classroom. Takuro froze, reports of sinkholes coming to mind.

_Did one appear under our school?_ Takuro wondered.

The entire floor suddenly fell away, students and desks falling into the bottomless abyss below. The teacher’s desk heaved backward, plunging into the pit. Hiroshi lunged, grabbing Takuro around the waist as they began to fall. Takuro doubled over in a desperate attempt to defend his smaller friend from whatever horrific death awaited them.

The last thing Takuro heard were his classmates’ screams.

They had no idea that their own personal piece of hell was only just beginning…


End file.
